


The Sno-Cone Philosophy

by skaoi



Series: Godson [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: God looks down at Chloe Decker’s daughter with a soft smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly, then he looks over at his son, “Fascinating, isn’t she?”Lucifer orders his Tropic Wonder then turns to his father with a grimace, “If by “fascinating” you mean “overly enthusiastic, loud, and sticky” then, yes.  Fascinating.”His father orders a lemon sno-cone then looks at Lucifer again, “So, why are we here, son?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Or not.

Trixie cranes her neck to look way, way up at her mother’s friend, “Can I have blue raspberry?”  She bats her eyes and gives a hopeful, if somewhat gap-toothed grin.

Lucifer huffs in irritation and gestures toward the window of the sno-cone van, “Very well.  But if your mother asks about the stain in your mouth, I counseled against it.”

The nine year-old bounces on her toes, “Cool!”  She looks at the vendor, “I’d like a blue raspberry sno-cone, please!”

God looks down at Chloe Decker’s daughter with a soft smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly, then he looks over at his son, “Fascinating, isn’t she?”

Lucifer orders his Tropic Wonder then turns to his father with a grimace, “If by “fascinating” you mean “overly enthusiastic, loud, and sticky” then, yes.   _ Fascinating _ .”

His father orders a lemon sno-cone then looks at Lucifer again, “So, why are we here, son?”

Satan points at the child who is currently distracted with licking blue syrup off the top of her shaved ice treat, “Another lesson in free will and how the humans teach their children to apply it.”  He continues at his father’s confused expression, “Think of it as management of consequences.  For example...”

Lucifer turns to Trixie, “Spawn...”

She blinks up at him and flashes a blue-tinged grin, “Uh-huh?”

“What will your mother think when she sees your face dyed blue from your sno-cone?” he inquires.

Trixie squinches her face at him, “My face isn’t blue, Lucifer.  Just my mouth.  And she won’t be too mad.  I can brush my teeth and make it go away.”

He nods before continuing, “Right.  So, the sno-cone is worth having a temporarily-blue mouth?”

The child shoves another spoonful of the treat into her mouth and nods, pigtails bouncing, “Mmm-hmmm!”

Lucifer continues, “But, what if that unnatural hue doesn’t leave your mouth after you scrub with your toothbrush?  If lasted a bit longer.  Would she be angry then?”

She nods enthusiastically, “Yeah.  She’d kill  _ you  _ for letting me have it.”

God’s laughter is cut off by his son’s glare.

Lucifer nods in agreement as he continues his questioning, “And, why would she be upset at  _ me  _ and not you?”

Trixie gives him a look like he’s been suddenly struck dumb, “Because you’re the grown-up, duh.  You’re in charge of me right now and you’re supposed to take care of me.”

He smiles, “So, if you dyed your mouth blue with a sno-cone as an adult, whose fault would that be?”

She narrows her eyes, “Mine, Lucifer.  But I’m a kid, so it’s not my fault yet.”

Lucifer nods, “Riiiight.  If your mouth were to be permanently dyed blue as a result of consuming this sweet, sticky syrup-covered shaved ice concoction, would you still eat it?”

Trixie puts a hand on her hip and, for a moment, Lucifer sees her resemblance to her father, “That would be stupid, Lucifer.”

“Why is that?” he inquires.

She huffs as if  _ everybody  _ knows why that is, “Because I can’t always look like I just ate a bunch of Smurfs.  It’s okay for a little bit, but not all the time.”

God and Lucifer look at each other with the same question on their faces,  _ What’s a Smurf? _

Lucifer takes another bite of his sno-cone, “What are some things your mother allows you to choose for yourself, child?”

“Mommy lets me pick out my clothes and what she’s going to read for bed-time story,” Trixie answers.  “And I get to help pick what we’re going to have for dinner sometimes.  Taco Tuesday was MY idea!” she reports with pride.

Satan nods to his father, “See?  They start by allowing their spawn to make small, inconsequential decisions.  Let them get some experience with it.”  He looks back down, “What are some things she doesn’t allow you to choose?”

The girl wrinkles her nose, “Eating my vegetables.  She said I have to do that so I can grow.”  Trixie looks up at Lucifer and then cocks her head, “Is that how  _ you  _ got so tall?  Did you eat  _ your  _ vegetables when you were a kid, Lucifer?”

Lucifer looks put out, “I told you, spawn.  I’m The Devil.  I was never a...child.”

Trixie giggles, “You’re silly!"

The Lord of Heaven grins at his son, “ _ She _ doesn’t believe you, either?  Even the  _ children  _ are atheists?”

Lucifer shakes his head, “No, she doesn’t believe me.”  He points at the child, “As for whether or not she’s atheist, just ask her.”

God squats down to Trixie’s eye level, “Child, do you believe in...God?”

Lucifer watches as Trixie shrugs and takes another mouthful of sno-cone, “I don’t know.   My Mommy and Daddy don’t but Nana said God wanted Grandpa up in Heaven and that’s why a bad guy shot him.  She said God has a plan.”  She pauses, her deep brown eyes look directly into his, “But I sorta hope not.”

A look of distress crosses God’s face as he glances at his son before turning to the girl again, “Why is that, little one?”

She shrugs, “‘Cause then his plan took my Grandpa away and it made Nana and Mommy real sad.  And that’s mean.”


End file.
